The Uninvited Kiss
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris gets tranced between two girls, one being a whore and a liar and the another loving enough to care for him no matter what. However, each girl gets into a fight causing one to be bruised so badly and gets up with an injury. Who would Chris choose: Aviva or Carolyn?
1. Chapter 1

Chris woke up one morning feeling more like himself. He left his bed untouch, and went outside. Expecting a field of freedom, he saw rows of houses and buildings. He sighed.

"Oh, honey."

He turned and saw his mother, mixing something in a bowl, "Mom? You're up early?"

Linda smiled, "Well, one thing's certain. Your mother doesn't want her son wandering in a uncertain place."

Chris looked out to the city and sighed as he remember that tragic month with Martin and finding out his parents had packed and moved to Maine... At least ONE person seemed to understand.

And that person was in his house.

Chris went to the kitchen and helped his mother mix the contents in the bowl, "What is this?"

Linda smiled, "Lost your sense of smell?"

"Smells like blueberries."

Chris turned his head to the hallway. A girl came out, rubbing her eyes. Chris admired her, her name was Carolyn.

"Carolyn."

The girl stared at Chris, with revenge in her heart. She came over and fingered the shy, blushed boy, "What a morning!"

Chris turned back and saw his smiling mother. He blushed brightly.

WHERE"S AVIVA! YOU ARE ASKING... WE'RE GETTING THERE

Chris finished mixing and his mother smiled, "You go with your girlfriend."

Chris went to her. He found her on his favorite chair. She knew everything about Chris. Chris blushed as she patted the pad next to her. Chris sat right next to her and rubbed up to her.

Meanwhile, Martin was laying crossewise on his belly in his college room looking through a book, keeping the tears back.

Aviva had been crying since yesterday. Laura tries to comfort her sister, but finding no cure.

Martin regreted inviting his brother to play the Finals. If one of those stupid cheerleaders didn't drugged his heart, Chris would have won the hearts of all his friends! Not Carolyn, a spoiled brat, who wants everything.

Martin grew so mad. He threw his book down, making a loud thud. He took a deep breath, recalling yesterday's activites.

What happened yesterday...

Chris and Martin were in the men's locker for the soccer game. Chris was just finishing tying his shoes and Martin was slipping his shirt on when Carolyn came uninvited.

"Very catchy."

Chris stood up and blushed. Martin straightened himself, "Carol! This is the men's!"

The girl rubbed her back against Chris' locker. Her arm reached over her.

Martin knew her whoredom. He stood between she and Chris, "I will tell the principal that you are in Man's territory."

"Oh? But someman deverses me."

Chris turned and stuck out his tongue. This girl was worst! At last she listened to Martin. But she went to Chris and tickled his chin, "You're mine."

Chris hid behind Martin on all fours. She giggled, "My beautiful wild man."

"MARTIN!"

"Get out of here!"

The girl walked away, tilting her hips.

Chris splashed water on his face, "What the?"

Martin said, "That's Carolyn. The college's most cheerleader and also a whore. She tries to get men she likes to have sex with her. Even if she uses her stare and power to make you fall in love. Stay away from her."

Chris stepped back, "All orders taken!"

Then, the unspeakable happened. Chris and Martin went to field. The whistle sounded after the announcer announced the introduction of each team member.

Chris kicked high for his first shot. immediately, the goal tried to stop it, but the ball shot through, giving the Team Wild Kratts one number.

The crowd cheered for their team.

"I LOVE THE WILD KRATTS MAN!"

Chris lost his mind and turned. That girl was dancing with barely anything. He lost his mind and turned and flipped over a team member and the ball.

Martin knew the girl was the fault. He ran to save his brother, "Chris, run with me. Don't listen to her."

"How? She's got the bullhorn!"

"Who cares!"

Chris ran along Martin and kicked the ball, reaching goal two. Two against one. Then Chris heard her voice again. But he managed to see the girl he liked but never mentioned it, Aviva. She was on top of the triangle trying over power Carolyn's cheer.

He managed to hear her, "W-I-L-D! WILD KRATTS!"

Chris had faith in her. He reached and kicked another goal. Another crowd cry, and more lustful cheers, and more faith cheers. He tried to turn his heart to soccer, but Carolyn's words caught his attention.

"Come to me! Wild Man!"

Chris fought the urge. He's never fought this urge before. Finally the team cut off, bringing in the half time show. Chris leaned on the rails, drinking a bottle of cold water, of course, it's got to cold! Martin stood by, "It's the cheerleading group now. Watch yourself."

The cheerleaders for the opposing teams took turns. The Wild Kratts team cheerers came to the field. Chris admired Aviva, his eyes fell into a trance, imaging something like Martin and Laura.

"Come, Come, Come! I am the girl of all dreams!"

Chris opened his tranced eyes and saw Carolyn. Aviva was in the back, hands on hips. Chris said, "Is it normal to trance?"

"Once in a while, but about her, it's dangerous."

"But it's someone else."

Martin looked at Chris, "Who?"

"That girl..."

"Huh? Bro, there's like ten girls in there."

"That one, the annoyed one."

"Oh, Aviva... She's a good one. She's Laura's sister."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's like the angel. One day, I came to college, with a wound that I didn't even know of. Guess what she did! She took care of me."

Chris smiled, but his heart frowned. He wondered if he could just hang out with Carolyn for one day. One day. It wouldn't hurt.

After the half time show. The team members played. In the end, the Wild Kratts were twelve and the Flying Eagles were two. The Wild Kratts received their honor. Martin went out with Laura and Chris snuck out to Carolyn.

"You did great, wild man."

Chris frowned, how he hated people calling him that! "I have a name you know."

"Yeah, a name of love..."

Chris felt his heart pricked. The girl took hold of his feeling and twisted them in her words. Chris felt the feeling for Aviva leaving and the feeling for Carolyn brighten.

That's how Chris and Carolyn met. But when Martin finds out, he tried to reason with Chris, only to find him lost in thought. The girl that taken his heart away. Martin went to his girlfriend and her sister and told them what happened. Aviva burst into crying.

Martin asked, "What's wrong?"

"That girl stole him! I keep telling her that I liked him!"

Martin said, "Oh, if I knew sooner! Chris liked you also. Oh, no."

But the Kratt parents took the damsel in and offered her to stay the night. She fluttered Chris all that night for his quick moves. William had to separate these two so they can go to bed.

Linda was happy for her son. William was regretting the girl now. But this morning, it went too far.

At the breakfast table, the girl moved her chair close to Chris. William frowned as she fingered his son. He grew angrier as she fluttered him wiht her mouth. He shammed his fists on the table and stood up, "Carolyn! Stop this right now! You are not married to Chris!"

Carolyn smiled, "Oh, I am engaged."

William's jaw dropped, "What?"

Chris made a face. But Carolyn made her story, "Last night. You were in your office and Mrs. Linda was in her bedroom knitting. Chris took me aside and asked me to marry him."

"Where did the ring come from?"

Carolyn smiled brightly, "Oh, from a jewelry shop, where else?"

Chris shook his head in dismay. Carolyn kissed his face, "You know for certain. You just forgot."

William pushed the chair aside and went to the girl and took her away from Chris. The girl fought with Chris' father and bit him.

"Ouch!"

Chris growled. Carolyn never seen Chris like this. He said, "No one hurts my father."

The girl backed down.

"CK! GO ON!"

Chris turned to face Martin and Aviva at the door. That girl had a big smile on her face.

Chris fell in love with the damsel again. He didn't know it, but Martin smiled and nugged Aviva.

"Enough you wild brat!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chris sat scared in front of the fight quarrel. Both girls were hurting each other and yelling agruments. Martin had his hands on his head. Linda was shocked as can be. William dug his hand into the kitchen drawer, bringing out a whistle. Chris saw the whistle and feared even more.

SHRILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

The fight between the girls ended at the whistle. Carolyn punched Aviva one last time causing Aviva to fall and hitting her head on the wall, knocking her out.

Chris jumped up to the girl's aid, seeing blood. Chris cupped the damsel's head and exclaimed, "She's bleeding!"

Carolyn saw Chris' reaction. She thought quick and faked an injury, "Ow! Christopher honey! I think my ankle's twisted!"

But Chris mewed over Aviva. Linda passed Carolyn to her and dropped some medicine on the wound. She watched in anger as Chris brought the girl's face to his heart. Martin knelt at Chris' side, hoping the girl was okay.

William on the other hand, took Carolyn by her collar and picked her up, "Twisted ankle, huh? I'll give you another one!"

He dragged her to the front door and threw her out, "If anyone disturbs my sons' loves, they will deal the same treatment!"


	3. Chapter 3

Aviva felt better after a little 'Kratt nourishing'. She woke up from her sleep, feeling much better from her head being rammed against the wall. She opened her eyes to her best friend.

"Chris..."

Chris smiled, "Glad you're up."

Aviva sat up. Her hands were in the hands of Chris. The kind, yet shy young man helped the gorl out of her faint. Aviva looked up at him again, only to notice his shirt was off, "What's with the tanktop?"

Chris, not shy at his undress, answered, "It's hot outside. The AC broke. Dad's got a repair man coming soon to fix it."

Aviva stroked Chris' shoulder, "What happened?"

Chris' shoulder had a bandage on it. In the center was a huge spot of red. Aviva noticed its appearing every second.

Chris' face burned as it turned red. He sighed as his left hand cupped Aviva's side, "I'm sorry. Dad didn't want you to be more concerned..."

Aviva rubbed Chris' face and encouraged him, "CK... Tell me."

Chris loved her touch. He said, "Jeff... and I got into another arguement. Martin tried to break up his fight with me, but when we broke up, I whinced in pain, only to see Martin crying for help. I looked around, seeing everyone running towards us. Then, I felt a wave of nausea washing me. I felt a tickle down my arm and I looked and saw my shirt all bloody and a gash in my shoulder. My mother was so mad. She tried to stop the bleeding..."

Chris was forced on the bed. He opened his eyes as Aviva took hold of his tanktop.

"Aviva!"

"Shush! Your bandage bled through."

Chris relaxed as the bandage was unwrapped. The gauze was removed, leaving another load of blood to flow.

"Chris, do me one favor. Relax and stay still. This bleeding needs to stop."

Chris was so scared, he actually took hold of her hand and bit hard. Aviva fought Chris' scared pose. Chris never fought with a girl. Aviva screamed as he bit harder. She got off Chris, leaving the towel on the bed. Chris' shoulder bled heavier.

Chris grip his shoulder and cried as he rammed himself in a movable objet.

"Chris!"

Chris looked up and saw his father. He blushed in shame. His hand gripped his shoulder. William stood shocked, "CHRIS!"

Chris looked and his hand was covered in blood. His white tanktop was soaked. He was scared.

Linda came in the room. Chris got the blood soaked towel from his bed and covered his shoulder. Linda saw the bloody mess. She screamed.

Chris felt sick so felt his face flushed. He tried to stand tall, but his struggle made him weaker. More blood was visable. He felt his body shutting down. Everyone's fear for Chris was so strong, they were too slow to help him.

Chris fell to the floor and cried in pain. His eyes lost color, he felt dizzy.

William ran to his son and caught his boy. But when he took his son, the towel fell from his shoulder.

"Chris?"

Chris lay still, white as snow.

"SON!"

Aviva cleared from her shock, "It's blood loss! We must get him to the hospital. That's a slice."

William was too scared, thinking of losing his second son... "I can't move. Linda, get an ambulance!"

Linda was too scared, how can she bear to lose three children plus one stillborn.

Aviva stood taller and ran back the parents to the phone and called 911. After a series of questions, she hung up, only to answer the phone.

"Aviva! I was on your line, what happened?"

It was Martin.

"Your brother wouldn't stop bleeding. He fainted!"

A thud was in the backyard.

"Martin? Martin? Great, he fainted!"

She hung up the phone and ran to the door hearing the ambulance. It stopped right in front of the house. She called, "Come right in!"

The crew ran in. Aviva ran upstairs to where the parents were gathered over Chris. Linda was weeping. William saw the girl, "Hurry! He's passing on us!"

The crew hurried to stop the bleeding. But the wound was too large to care. One guy brought in a blood tube after checking Chris' blood. Another monitered Chris, watching his sudden passing and coming.

One girl took the parents' hands, "It'll be a miracle."

William said, "We'll be right behind you."

Aviva took her keys, "I'll go check Martin."

After the house was left alone, Aviva ran to her car and drove to the college. She ran into the building to find the woman checking the books.

"Where's Martin?"

She looked at the computer, "He's in the band stand."

"WHAT!?"

"Hey Aviva."

She turned to see Martin standing holding his mircophone. "We were waiting for you."

"But... How? Can you? How?"

Martin chuckled, "What's wrong?"

Aviva ran from the desk up the stairs as fast as she could. At last she made it to the brothers' bedroom. She opened the opened door. She found someone in Chris' desk.

"HEY!"

THe guy turned, "Aviva!"

She gasped, "Jeff!"

Jeff took the knife that was still bloodied. He raised it in the air and rammed it into Chris' bed, "He's dead for good?"

Aviva cried. Jeff tightened his grip around her neck, choking her.

Martin came up a few minutes later, "Jeff!"

Laura frowned and took Chris' belt from the desk and positioned it to fight. "Grab something Martin!"

Martin got Fury's leash.

Aviva was coughing. Jeff threw her aside. She got the phone and called the police. The knife was not on the bed. Martin was fighting the armed, drunk man.

Fighting for mercy was all Martin could do. Aviva knew her thing. Chris taught her one afternoon. She had to do it, even if she was shy.

She ran to balcony. She took a deep breath and looked beyond. She took another breath. She took out a whistle and blew heartfully into it.

In few minutes, familiar friends of Chris from the wild world came up. They recognize Aviva and knew her. She called for help in all-creature voice.

THey understood. The eagle friend of Chris scanned the ground for parents.

Aviva and Fury came to the rescue. Fury was hidden among the stuff. But when she heard the whistle, she got trust.

Aviva thought of what Chris would do. She knew his teaching, in return for her teaching him to trust humans. Chris would get down and protect his friends, and showed his fight position.

But she was a girl. What would he do? She heard a familiar voice in her head, 'What if you be yourself?' She saw her friend standing before her. Chris was smiling at her, 'Protect who you love.'

She stood taller, "I will."

Jeff turned and laughed, "What's this? A secondary Chris?"

Aviva smiled, "Oh, yes!"

Jeff was shocked. Aviva formed her wrist and rammed it into Jeff. Martin and Laura behind the fallen Jeff were jaw-dropped. Fury was dancing around Aviva.

Martin said, "What the?"

"Martin, we need to talk."

Martin answered, "Okay..."

"Chris fainted from blood loss. He might die."

Martin gasped, "AGAIN?! Jeff!" He took Jeff from the ground and punched him again, "THats for hurting my brother."

"Come on, guys!"

The trio ran downstairs to the car and drove to the hospital. The nurse recognized the trio, "We were expecting you."

Aviva said, "Is he okay?"

"There is news."

"Where my parents?"

"They aren't here... yet."

Aviva, Martin, and Laura were led to Chris' room. THe doctor had just examined him.

Martin cried, "Dr. Backson!"

The doctor smiled, "Martin!"

They exchanged hugs. Aviva broke up the greeting for answers.

THe doctor smiled and chuckled, "Oh, Aviva. He's doing..." He lost his smile, "Not too well."

Aviva sighed, "Anything helped?"

"The bleeding is too strong. That wound was deep. He might be paralyzed in that right arm if he heals."

"Paralyzed," Questioned Laura.

"Yeah. Inability of doing something."

Martin sighed, "But... he's so strong."

"Martin, listen. Your brother has been through many troubles. He's sicker than your mother. I'm sorry."

Martin's eyes filled with tears.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days later, Chris started to recover. His shoulder was at last stitched up by careful doctors. Three cartons of blood hung from his pole, pouring in to his system. Everyday, he would open his eyes to voices of his parents, brother, and Martin's friends. After a few moments, he would shut them and doze off.

But one day, Chris was alert all morning. He saw all the nurses walking in, tending their business, checking his pulse, and one nurse brought in a visitor.

"He's very alert. He should know you."

The visitor walked in, Chris' eyes shot. It was Carolyn.

The girl walked over his bedside and smiled, "It's so good to see your face, sweetie."

If only Chris can talk, if it weren't this mask on his face. He lay wide-eyed, hoping for his brother.

But the time lingered on. The girl rubbed Chris' chin. Chris wished he could bite. He was shaking so bad. The nurse came in and asked Chris is she was okay.

Carolyn huffed, "Oh, he's just so crazy for me."

the nurse took the mask off. Carolyn, I am not so sure if he wants you hear."

Chris tried to mutter. The nurse shushed him, "Carolyn, take five. He'll be needing his medicine soon."

"Okay."

The nurse left.

"So, Chris..."

Chris was shaking so bad. He had no strength anywhere to fight. Carol was getting closer. If this weren't the time...

"GASP!"

Carolyn shocked Chris by kissing him. Chris was so weak, his hands tired to push her away, but Carolyn was much stonger.7

"CHRIS KRATT!"

Carolyn tightened her grip around Chris. He was sweating so bad and arher and ms around

Carolyn was yanked from Chris. Chris had his eyes shut tight, but then he felt a familiar hand, he opened his eyes to see Aviva. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, trying to stop shaking.

"Mr. William, he's shaking scared!"

William had Carolyn, "Excuse me, but it looks as if my son wants Aviva. NOT YOU BRAT!"

Caolyn ran off, crying.

Chris, still shaking in his blanket. Aviva rubbed his sore back. He calmed a liittle. He rested his face on her chest near her breasts, trying to shake off the events.

Linda came over, "It's okay, Aviva. He does that to me once in a while. He's pretty frightened."

Chris used Aviva's breasts s a omfort pillow. He couldn't stop shaking.

THe nurse came with his medicine, "Uh, sir..."

"It's okay," Said William. "He needs some comfort right now."

Chris heard the nurse, commenting on his medicine. He sat up and looked at his mother. He tried to mutter something.

The nurse brought water and a couple pills. Chris started to shake. But Aviva held him and helped him.

"Thanks..."

Aviva gasped, "You're talking."

"Huh? I am?"

Linda smiled, "Calm down, honey."

Chris smiled a weak smile but it had love in it. Aviva hugged her friend, knowing that kiss earlier was all fake to Chris.


End file.
